You deserve better
by amandaholmes
Summary: Peggy learns that she deserve's better then what affection she's being given by Pete Campbell Ken Cosgrove/Peggy Olsen
1. Chapter 1

Who: Ken Cosgrove & Peggy Olson

When: After work a few weeks after Peggy got her big break.

Why?: Aaron is more observant than people think.

Where: At Sterling Cooper after everyone has went home.

Rating: PG-13? I guess.

The constant clicking of the type writer was echoing off the walls of the now empty floor of Sterling Cooper. Peggy had a few more reports to type up before she went home, and wanted them done before her boss Don Draper came in the next day. A soft whistling sound could be heard at the other end of the floor almost making her jump out of her chair. She could of sworn everyone was gone, but there he was Mr. Ken Cosgrove walking out of his office with a cigarette in his mouth and his eyes focused on a manila folder in his hand.

It wasn't until Ken was at Pete Campbell's door when he saw her staring straight at him. He looked around and then back at her, and smiled brightly at her. Something that has become a rare sight to see in the past few days.

"Aren't you supposed to be home?" He asked tossing the fold on Campbell's secretaries desk and walked towards Peggy's.

"Oh, I'm just finishing up that's all." She said snapping out of her daze to smile at him innocently.

"Has anyone told you that you work to much." He asked leaning over her type writer and looking right into her eyes.

Peggy opened her mouth wanting to respond but no words came out. He did say he was persistent but she hoped the lack of tying these past few weeks was a sign of defeat. Little did she know he stopped due to a friends obvious attraction to her.

"Yes, I guess I have heard that once or twice in my life." She said softly gulping roughly feeling her face turn bright red.

Ken laughed softly as she stood up straight happy that he could still make a girl blush instead of hitting them like they normally did.

"Well I guess you have a good night." He said turning around and headed towards the door but he stopped dead in his tracks. That sick feeling in his stomach told him to keep walking but he had to say something. He had to at least ask if she was okay. Pete Campbell could be a Class A prick, and Ken was actually a nice guy if people gave him the chance to be.

He turned on his heel and walked towards her making her look up once more from her work. Peggy looked around her desk confused on what he was doing exactly. "Did you forget something? Or did you need me to leave a message for mister Draper?" She asked not thinking that maybe he was back for other reasons. She was honestly to niave at times for her own good.

"I know about you and Pete." He said and before she could even respond he held up his hand. "Just wait, Please let me get this out before you respond. I know. I mean I know enough to figure something is going on even if it's really just you two flirting. I noticed at your party how he stormed off after you danced towards him."

"But…" Ken once more held up his hand, and Peggy shut her mouth waiting for him to finish.

"I know what kind of guy he is, and I'm pretty sure I know what kind of gal you are. You're not his type, and I'm not saying that you're not good enough for him. I'm saying you can do a lot, and I do mean a lot better then Pete Campbell." He looked down and then back at her. "I don't want to see a nice, good, decent girl like you get destroyed by a prick like him. I mean I know I'm his friend, well sort of, but I don't like the way he honestly treats girls. Granted I'm no better but at least I'm not as bad as him."

Peggy couldn't believe this side of Ken she was seeing before her eyes. Who would have thought the class clown, the jokester, and all around wanna-be womanizer was saying this to her. She had a feeling he had ulterior motives but something in his eyes said he wasn't trying anything. For once she could tell Ken was being one hundred percent honest.

"Wow.." She wanted to denied the accusation but knew there was no use. The man was right, and she almost hated him for it. A single tear fell down her face and she quickly wiped it away before finally speaking. "Thank you. That means a lot to me." She whispered.

"You're welcome. Please don't tell anyone I said that. I do have a reputation after all, and" He laughed softly. "Never mind you probably won't say anything due to the situation anyway, but I figured I'd make sure."

Peggy nodded her head wishing he would just walk away, and leave her be. She felt like breaking down but her pride was to strong to allow that to happen in front of him.

He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down his address, and phone number. "Here. I know you'll probably never use it but if you need anything. I do mean anything. Let me know." He said leaving the piece of paper on top of her type writer, and walking away. Once Peggy heard that small click sound, and the whistling tune coming from Ken's lips was finally silenced she began to cry. She touched her stomach feeling sick for the second time today. Little did she know her doctor's appointment the next would confirm her worst fears, and that from this moment on her life would be changed forever.

She lifted up the piece of paper and turned it around in her hands. Her eyes shifted slightly to the trash can by her desk, but right before she was going to throw it away she quickly shoved it into her purse. Something told her she was going to need the information very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Who: Ken Cosgrove and Peggy Olson

When?: A few weeks after their encounter at work.

Why?: Peggy confesses something to Ken

Where?: At Peggy's apartment then at Ken's.

Rating?: Pg-13

Peggy looked down at the crumbled piece of paper wondering if it was a good idea to call him. She just got back from the doctor's and was told the biggest news of her life. Her stomach was already sticking out, and she honestly thought that maybe she was just gaining weight. She has been eating unhealthy lately since she been staying late at the office. Little did she know that her little rendezvous with Pete Campbell has officially gone too far. Now she was stuck and unsure of what to do next. None of her friends would understand, and she didn't even want to think about calling her mom about it either.

With a shaky hand she reached for the phone and began to dial before she could convince herself to stop. It was a little after ten and she wasn't sure what time he went to bed, or if he was even home considering he was a bachelor. The phone rang three times before someone finally answered.

"Hello, this is Ken Cosgrove" He answered with such confidence that Peggy loss the ability to speak, and was frightened to say anything. After a few seconds of Ken saying hello Peggy finally regained her composure and spoke up.

"Hi, it's Peggy." She said happy that he couldn't see her almost shaking from nerves. Peggy was expecting his usual over confident attitude. The one that always made her roll her eyes only because she knew he was better than acting like all the other guys at work. Instead she could hear a more serious tone in his voice one that almost made her start crying all over again.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" A small pause could be heard over the line as panic began to surge through Ken. "Did he hurt you?"

Peggy held back the tears as she tried to speak but it was becoming too hard for her to. "It's better if I talked to you in person. I really need a friend right now." She said as the tears began to fall even faster down her already tear stained face.

"Hey, it's alright. Why don't you pack an overnight bag and come over. You can sleep on my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch." He said seriously. "And no I'm not going to try anything, but something tells me you shouldn't be alone right now."

Before Peggy hung up the phone she jotted down Ken's address and was told that a cab will be waiting for her downstairs of her apartment soon. Peggy quickly hung up the phone and rushed to her room before her roommate could stop her and ask questions. She felt bad for not opening up to her but how could she? How could she tell anyone that she is pregnant with a married man's child? She could already hear the rumors starting at work now, and she wouldn't be surprised if there weren't any already. The girls there definitely liked to talk and it got on her nerves more than anything. She tried fitting in but it just didn't work for some reason, and once they found out she was pregnant any chance of her ever fitting in was not out the question.

She looked around the room one more time to make sure she had everything before grabbing her bag and heading out the door. Peggy didn't even bother telling her roommate consider she was probably already in bed by now.

As she stepped outside the cab that was promised for her was waiting patiently out front for her. She smiled as she got in, and told the cab driver where to go. He nodded his head slowly as he drove towards Cosgrove's apartment. As they left her side of the neighborhood the view from her window began to change as more upscale places begin to appear all around her. Not that her place was run down by any stretch of the definition but they definitely didn't look like the one's she was seeing now.

She was so busy paying attention to everything around her that she didn't realize that they've already stopped. The cab driver looked at her through the rearview mirror and smiled softly.

"How much do I owe you?" She asked pulling out her clutch, but before she could pull out any bills a large hand was over hers stopping her in her tracks. Her eyes got huge as she looked up and saw Ken leaning inside the cab with somewhat of a sad smile on his face. Ken could already tell that whatever was going on was bad, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to punch a wall or go after Campbell.

Ken paid the cab driver and helped Peggy out of the car shutting the cab door behind her. He led her inside to a nice lobby that wasn't too big but had an island on the right where the security guard sat.

"You two have a good night." The guard called out from behind his desk as the two entered the elevator. As the door closes Peggy wrapped her arms around herself and wasn't sure what to say. Where could she possibly start, and would she even be able to finish before she had an emotional breakdown?

As they reached the third floor Ken led her towards the door of his apartment and opened it allowing her to enter first. It was pretty big one bedroom apartment, and was really tidy for a bachelor pad. Then again Peggy wasn't exactly sure what to expect with Ken as he always seemed to amaze her by the second. He's one way around the guys, and shows that he's a strong man who doesn't take crap from anyone. Then on the other hand he's sensitive, and is a writer of all things. Which she found out about after Ken showed her that he had one of his writings published.

"Make yourself at home." He said as he walked in the kitchen to start a pot of coffee for the both of them. As Peggy began to look around his living Ken began to pace his kitchen. What did Campbell do to make her like this? She was acting as if she was wounded child, and all the confidence she's gained since she started working with him was gone. There was nothing but fear in her eyes, and the biggest question that he was scared to answer was why did he care? Was he starting to like her more as a friend, because he's never felt this upset over any seeing any other girl like this. Hell, not even over any of the girl's he's dated.

He rubbed his eyes as he heard footsteps walking towards him. He looked up slowly at Peggy standing there playing with her hands as if she's forgot what they were used for all together. Ken sighed softly, "_this is going to be a very long night" _He thought to himself as he walked up to her slowly and laced his fingers with hers and lead her towards the couch.

As they both sat down Peggy began to fidget a little more before Ken finally spoke.

"Come on Peggy you have to tell me what's wrong? Did he hurt you? Or is it about something else? You look like hell." He said seriously as he just wanted her to get it out already. He was hoping if she would talk about it maybe, just maybe, by the end of the night he might get her to smile for him once before bed. Then again with the rate the night was going he doubted sleep was an option.

Peggy took in a deep breath and let it out slowly hoping it would help her to calm down enough to tell Ken the news. She knew she had to tell him, but she was so afraid of what he was going to say. She knew however that she couldn't just sit on his couch all night and he sure as hell wasn't going to stay up all night either.

She closed her eyes already feeling the tears beginning to fall all over again as she finally spoke up. "I went to the doctor's today, and found out some bad news. I.. I'm pregnant." She said as she slowly turned towards Ken waiting for him to say something. Anything as long as it breaks the growing silence.

Ken sat there unsure of what to say. He knew fully well of whose child it was, and there was no doubt about it. He stood up and began to pace the room slowly as he wasn't sure why he felt so upset over it. He turned his back towards her trying to hide his own emotions before turning back around and sitting back besides her forcing a smile on his face hoping she'd buy it.

"Well congratulations. I think." He said as he bit his lip and frowned slightly. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that the father is the great Pete Campbell." The sound of the man's voice rolling off his tongue even disgusted him but he quickly regain composure not wanting to upset Peggy even more who was already crying again. "Don't worry alright. I'll help you all I can and we'll figure out what to do okay? Why not for now you stay with me until we figure things out. That's if you don't want to stay with your room mate. How is she taking it?"

Peggy slowly shook her head back and forth slowly as she took her handkerchief out and wiped her eyes drying. "She isn't. She doesn't know about it yet. Besides the doctor you're the only one I've told." She said softly. Ken wrapped an arm around her as he held her close as she began to cry even more. He whispered to her over and over again that everything will be okay as Ken felt his whole world turning 360. As for the first time his heart was actually breaking because of a girl. For once he truly allowed himself to care for someone. He had no idea what to do next but he knew he would figure it out somehow. Though there was one thing he was still curious about. Does he care for Peggy as just a friend? Or Is the Bachelor Ken Cosgrove falling in love?


	3. Chapter 3

Who: Ken Cosgrove and Peggy Olson

When?: The next morning.

Why?: Ken explains his idea's of what to do next.

Where?: Ken's apartment

Rating?: Pg-13

The next morning Ken wakes up to the sun blinding him and his back aching. He slowly began to open his eyes as memories of last night rushed to his mind. In his arm was Peggy who was still fast asleep, and he could see her eyes puffy from her crying through out the night. He knew there was no way for either of them to go to work today, but if they both called out there was no telling what Pete would say the next day to him. At the same time if they both walked in at the same time he would have to suffer from the whispering comments from everyone through out the building. He bit his lip as he knew one of them had to go to work because the last thing he wanted was for more attention drawn towards Peggy.

He moved slowly as he moved to make sure Peggy was laying on the couch. He tucked her in before getting ready. He slowly got dressed, and he wasn't even fully awake until he made himself a cup of coffee. Ken looked into the mirror and made sure he looked normal, and not exhausted. Ken quickly wrote a note and placed it by the coffee maker :

Dear Peggy,

Sorry I had to go to work. Don't forget to call them and let them know you won't be able to make it to work. I'll be home around five so you're more then welcome to make yourself at home. Call my direct line if you need anything.

-Ken

At work no one asked him where Peggy was but he did notice Pete looking towards her desk every once and awhile. It was amusing to see Don running around like a mad man trying to remember what he had to do today.

Normally during lunch he would sit with the guys, and talk about all the girl in the building but instead he sat in his office. Surprisingly he got all of his work done by ignoring them, and even began to help Don out.

While he had a break, Pete Campbell himself rushed into his office. Ken looked up from the file he was reading and watched as Pete began to pace back and forth.

"What's wrong, Pete?" He asked as he watched his so called friend looking panicked.

"Peggy isn't here today." Pete finally said as he walked towards his drink cabinet and poured himself the biggest drink he could.

Ken rolled his eyes when Pete wasn't looking, and continued with what he was doing before he was rudely interrupted. "Yes, and you're freaking out because?" He waited for Pete to say something about her talking about there little rendezvous. Maybe Pete actually cares for Peggy, but Ken honestly doubted that. Pete looked towards Ken and slammed his hands on his desk. Ken jumped back and tried his best to reframe from jumping over the table at him.

"There is a rumor about her being pregnant, and what if she tries to get ride of the baby or sets up adoption. What if it's my child. My first born, and she isn't going to tell me about it! To top it all off people are already thinking it's mine." Ken looked at him seriously, but he kept his poke face steady as he sighed softly.

"Maybe she's just sick, and didn't feel like coming into work today. There are a few people that have been really sick the past few days, and she got bad luck and caught it." He said hoping he could convince Pete the rumors were untrue.

"Besides if she was pregnant I'm pretty sure she would tell you about it. She isn't the kind of gal that holds back what she has on her mind back, and she's getting braver by the day. So if she is pregnant with your child she would tell you." He said seriously as he looked down again at the paperwork in front of him.

After a few minutes Pete finally calmed down and nodded his head slowly. "Actually, I think you are absolutely right. She would tell me, and work is the only way she would. The flu is going around."

Ken tried to hide his smile as he couldn't help but to feel proud of himself that he was able to convince his newly found enemy that what he heard was incorrect. "So are you going to be okay or are you going to keep freaking out?" He finally said hoping Pete didn't hear the cold bitterness in his voice.

"I'm alright. I'm fine." He said as he kept repeating it to himself, and Ken was sure he was trying to convince himself more then he was trying to convince Ken.

"Just don't let the rumors get to you. We have jobs to do, and the last thing you need is to get your head filled with gossip about incorrect information. We have a huge client coming tomorrow, and I really need you focused right now. Draper and Sterling is counting on us, and I'm not going in there if you're not at hundred percent."

Pete finally looked at peace after Ken's little pep talk and nodded his head. "You're right. Work always comes first, and I shouldn't lower myself to such childish things. Thanks Cosgrove." He said before set his drink down and walked out into the hustle and bustle of their floor.

Ken got up and closed the door before collapsing on the floor. He was actually shaking and couldn't believe he just saved his and Peggy's ass. This was becoming to much and it hasn't even been a day since Peggy told him about her being pregnant. He had to get it together himself, and he immediately went back to his work. He was hoping he could find some kind of refuge in the list of number's, and figure's that only a day before bored him to death.

As the day went on and he ended up helping Don again for the rest of day. He watched as everyone began to leave the building leaving him and Don by themselves. Ken wasn't ready to go home just yet, and he really needed Don's advise.

"Are you alright?" Don asked as he poured them drink.

"Yeah I just have a lot going on at home." He admitted as he gratefully took his drink and tried his best to reframe from downing the drink right then and there.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked as he sat down in his chair.

Ken wasn't sure if he should be discussing about Peggy's life to her boss, but he figured he could talk about it without mentioning it was her. He also doubted that Don bothered himself with rumors around work. It took him almost a week to realize some of the secretaries got fired.

"I have a friend who just found out she is pregnant. She's was seeing someone who is married, and she's sure the baby is his. She isn't well liked, and isn't exactly a super model but I think I'm falling for her." He said seriously as he took another sip of his drink. He was hoping Don wouldn't put the piece's together but he had a feeling he wasn't about to mention it either.

"Well, I say you tell her how you feel. I would definitely keep it quiet about her child being someone else's, and if you really love her you would own up to it. You would admit that it is yours. If it doesn't look like you or her, just lie and say it's genetics from you uncle, or whatever bullshit scientist say about genetics." He said seriously.

Ken thought about it and never really thought of doing that. He wasn't sure if Peggy was ready to be a mom, or was he even ready to be a dad? To go from bachelor to father of the year over night wasn't something Ken expected. He bit his lip as he nodded his head slowly. "Yeah I guess you're right." He said seriously.

"Don't worry about the fella's. If you're worried about what other people think of you then you've already failed in this business. It's all about stepping on toes and pissing people off. If you worry about what others think then you'll never move ahead because I promise you they could care less what you think of them."

It was strange hearing such great advise from Don, but he knew Don has been through a lot. Ken didn't know much about his back ground but he knew he was a war veteran, and has been through hell and back. He was a playboy, but he had a family at home. Ken was always so jealous of him, because he could only imagine how it felt to go home to a family. To have dinner on the table for him once he got home, and to eat dinner with his wife and children. Family was always something Ken wanted but he never thought it would happen this soon.

"I think I'll do that actually." Ken finally said as he watched Don stop mid sip, and smile at Ken.

"Whatever you decide just know you have to live with it for the rest of your life. So sleep on it before you make your final decision." He said seriously. Ken down his drink and set the glass down.

"I'll see you around, Draper" He said and before he was out the door. He could hear Don calling out to him.

"Say hello to Peggy for me."


	4. Chapter 4

Who: Ken Cosgrove and Peggy Olson

When?: Later that night for dinner

Why?: Peggy is unsure how she feels about what do to next, and the next day at work becomes difficult.

Where?: Ken's apartment

Rating?: Pg-13

Peggy woke up to people outside doing some sort of construction work. She woke up with a start trying her hardest to piece together last night's events. After looking around the night before came flooding back to her as her heart began to race. Was anything Ken said last night true? Or was it just a figment of her imagination. She turned to look at the clock that was hanging on the wall to see that he should be home soon unless he had to stay late.

She finally got up and jumped in the shower still feeling a bit sick. She held it in as she didn't want Ken to find her a sick mess on the bathroom floor. She dressed in a simple dress, and pinned up her hair letting it air dry. She walked towards the kitchen hoping there was something in the house for her to fix dinner. It was the least she could do since Ken was letting her stay there. She found a few odds and ends and mixed something up waiting patiently for him to get home. As she waited for the noodles to cook she found a stack of paper on the coffee table unsure of what it was. She picked it up to see it was a story Ken had written.

Peggy smiled softly as she sat down at the kitchen table and started reading. She was absolutely amazed at home beautiful the story was. It was intriguing and she almost burnt the noodles from being so carried away with the story. By the time she was done with making dinner, and reading the story she heard the lock moving on the door. She stood still hoping Ken was the only one with a key to his apartment and smiled when she watched him walk through the door. He looked absolutely tired, and she had a feeling he had a long day.

She watched him undo his tie, and hang his coat on the rack before turning around to see her standing in the kitchen. Her heart stopped when she saw his famous smile as if his whole day was forgotten when he looked at her. He slowly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked softly not wanting to let go.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I slept fine." She admitted softly as she laid her head down on his chest. He smiled as kissed the top of her head. He took a deep breath in and realized she made him dinner. "Hmm smells good" He said softly as he led her towards the dining table where she set up a two place spots for the both of them. He pulled out her chair for her before sitting down himself.

"Well, I spoke with Don" He said seriously he wasn't sure how to say it to her. The only way he knew how was to be blunt.

She stopped scoping the spaghetti onto his plate for a minute as pure tear flashed before her eyes. She finished what she was doing and handed him his plate. She began to make herself a plate unsure what to say. She trusted Don completely but having him know that she was pregnant was a bit much for her, but she assumed that Ken had a reason for telling him.

"What did he say?" She asked hearing her voice shaking a bit.

"Well I told him indirectly, and asked what to do. I guess he figured it out because when I left he asked me to tell you hello." He said seriously as he took a bit of his food. He hoped he didn't over step his place, but he knew Don wouldn't say anything about it. He was good at keeping secrets considering how many he has.

"Oh." She said softly. "Advise about what?"

"I asked what to do if someone that I'm starting to have strong feelings for is pregnant with another man's child, and should I do something, or tell her how I feel." She dropped her fork on the table as she looked into his eyes looking to see if he was lying. Anything to show that what he was saying was true, and not something she misheard. As he looked into her eyes she knew he was being honest with her.

"Oh, well, what did he say?"

"He said to raise the child as my own, and to not tell anyone because it's no one's business and to take care of her and the baby." He said softly.

She reached over and touched his hand gently and smiled at him. "That's really sweet." She whispered. "What are you going to do?"

He took her hand into his as he laced his fingers with her as laid his other hand over the top of hers. "Do exactly what Don said for me to do." He leaned against the table and kissed her lips softly before sitting back down and finished his dinner.

The next morning Ken and Peggy decided to just go into work together. If anyone asked them why they were together they could easily say they ran into each other down stairs. Thankfully no one was really there that earlier and Peggy smiled at Ken as she walked towards her desk. Ken watched as she sat down at her desk making sure she was fine before heading towards his own office. He turned on his heal to see his secretary standing there with the most shocked look on her face. He cleared his throat as he took over his coat and handed it to her. "You don't tell anyone about this." He said seriously as she quickly nodded her head and whispered, "Yes, Sir."

He opened his office door and found a card on top of his desk. He opened it up to find a card from Don Draper. On the front it said congratulations on your new baby, but once Ken opened it two pieces of paper fell. One was a check made out to him for $100 and the other a small private note.

_Dear Ken,_

_I put the pieces together last night, and figured you would need extra money for the extra mouth you will be feeding now. I'll see what I can do about getting you a raise, but unfortunately I can't give you too much slack on accounts. I don't think you two should come out with what's going on just yet, but you need to soon before Peggy starts showing. You can take my advice or ignore it, but just so you know you're secret is safe with me. Also, don't worry about Pete. He's an idiot and won't figure it out anyway_

_Sincerely,_

_Don Draper_

Ken literally felt his heart stopped as he wasn't sure how he figured out about Pete, but Don had his way of learning things about people. He had to admit it was the reason he was good at his job, but he hoped it didn't make Peggy's life hell. He was happy though that the secret was safe for now. He was grateful for the money considering now he was feeding for three now. It would at least last him for a month if not two. He sat down at his desk rubbing his temples wishing the sudden pain in his head would go away.

Just for one moment he thought the he was finally getting peace and quiet and was going through everything he had to do today with no problems until he heard a loud knock on the door. He groaned out loud as he yelled come in. His secretary slowly walked in and said that Peggy was here to see him. "Why didn't you call?" He asked already starting to get annoyed. He didn't want anyone outside to hear him getting excited about what she said.

"I.. didn't want anyone to hear. I wasn't sure if you wanted me too or not." She whispered softly. Ken finally smiled at her and winked before speaking up again.

"Just buzz me next time, alright? Bring her in." He yelled as he watched his secretary relax at the fact that she actually wasn't in trouble. She opened the door for her before closing the door behind her. He got up from his desk and smiled as he walked over to her.

"So what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked softly before kissing her cheek once more.

"Don needed me to bring these to you, and he told be congratulations too." She said softly.

He took the file folders she had in her hand and picked up the card to hand to her. "Well he congratulated me too." He said softly as he sat the folders down on the desk. "So how are you feeling today?" He asked.

"Well I got sick earlier, but today is a little better. Before I go I wanted to say thank you. I was afraid you would judge me because of this." She said as she instinctively held her hand on her stomach.

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy to take the responsibility, but I think you should go. I don't need Pete jumping on back if you're in here for too long." He said seriously. He kissed her once more before opening the door for her.

"Tell Don I'll get back to him on it." He said out loud and Peggy nodded her head before heading towards his desk. Before he could close the door all the way Pete rammed his way through his office.

"What now Campbell" He said seriously. His constant presence in his office was starting to annoy him.

"What did she want? Does she look off?" He looked like he was going insane. Ken knew he was losing it because of the recent engagement but he seriously needed to leave Ken out of it.

"She was giving me more work from Don. That was it." He said seriously.

"Oh. Of course, I'm sorry the whole engagement and this whole Peggy thing have made me lose it." Pete laughed nervously before heading back outside. "Well we have a meeting in an hour about the recent John Deere account so I hope you have everything you need."

"Don't worry about it. I got it." Ken said before closing the door in Pete's face and heading back to his desk. He looked through the files on his desk to see more accounts that were now assigned to him. Even the more experience guys in the office don't have this many but he knew why Don gave it to him. He knew the reason why Don did it and simply went to work. It hasn't even been an hour into his day and he was already stressed out. He poured himself a drink and lite a cigarette before getting back to work.


	5. Author's note

Author's note: So I'm sure a lot of you are upset considering it's been over a year sense I've updated, and I'm really sorry about that. I've been going to school and work full time so everything sort of went to hell in a hand basket, but I've noticed an overwhelming response to these stories so I will continue them and I hope you guys are still excited about them. I have amazing idea's for this story so I hope you guys stick around to see what happens next. Please don't hate me for taking too long. 3 I love you guys.


	6. Chapter 5

Who: Ken Cosgrove, and Peggy Olson

When?: During the day at work.

Why?: Peter begins to figure out what is going on.

Where?: Office, and Ken's apartment

Rating?: R (subtle violence and suggestive sexually content)

Author's note: So I'm sure a lot of you are upset considering it's been over a year since I've updated, and I'm really sorry about that. I've been going to school and work full time so everything sort of went to hell in a hand basket, but I've noticed an overwhelming response to these stories so I will continue. Please don't hate me for taking too long. Also I haven't been keeping up with the series either, but I will be fixing that soon. Also, I graduated with my associate's degree so I can get back and focus on the story.

In just a few hours Ken would have to be in the meeting room to meet with the hopefully new clients from John Deere. He was going to take lead on the account thanks to Don's help but he was afraid he would end up screwing this up. He had more riding on this then just his career, and needed to make sure he pushed for another promotion soon or he was not sure how he was going to support his new family.

The thought of him and Peggy taking care of a child made him smile slightly but it soon fell when he thought about all the issues that were going to come at them. Not only did they have to go through the normal issues a new married couple goes through, but they also had to deal with his work. The most important thing that they had to face was Pete Campbell, the child's true father, and now the man Ken despised. Everything about the man made his stomach turn, and the fact that he's put Peggy through so much pain killed him even more.

Ken stood by the window of his office with a glass of scotch in his hand that he knew it was too early for, but at this point he needed something to help him with his nerves. A soft knock echoed in his office as someone quickly rushed into his room and closed the door. Ken sucked in a sharp breath and turned around expecting to have to deal with Pete Campbell, but what he saw made him drop his guard completely.

Peggy slowly walked up to him and wrapped her arm around his and looked out the window with him. He couldn't hide the smile that was growing on his lips as he could not believe this was happening so quickly, but he was not scared. He was not scared about marrying her so quickly, or now being the father of a child. He was scared of what others would say about them, or what they will say about her. He had to admit she was a very strong woman but this was something neither of them has been through. Getting pregnant out of wedlock was frowned upon great so he knew that the next few months will be hell for the both of them.

However he was completely willing to go through all of this for her, because now after so long he did not have to hide his feelings. For once he could actually show how much she meant to him.

"People are starting to come to work," She whispered as he started to realize he was now holding her from behind, and nuzzling her neck gently.

"That's what people normally do Peggy," He said with a huge smile. She playfully kicked him with her heel which made him back away for just a second but soon she was in his arms again. "You better get back to your desk before Don says something."

He placed a chaste kiss on her lips before leading her to his door, "Promise to see me after the meeting?"

"Of course, we can have lunch," She said cheerfully before leaving his office, and leaving him to fall onto the couch with a huge smile on his face. He was falling harder by the second, and it was obvious how smitten he was.

He received another knock on the door and was about to open it to say something cute to Peggy but was greeted by Don instead. Don had his eyebrow raised slightly unsure how he felt with Ken smiling that widely, but ended up just shaking his head slowly. Ken cleared his throat, and moved out of his way so he could enter the office. His secretary was standing behind Don but Ken gave her a reassuring smile that everything was okay.

Don quickly began to make himself a drink, and poured Ken a fresh glass, too. "So did you get my card?" He asked while handing Ken his drink before he sat down on the couch. Ken relaxed and leaned against his desk while taking a sip of his drink.

"Yes actually I did. Thank you so much for that. You have no idea how much it means to me and thank you for not telling anyone. I'm not exactly sure when the right time is." He said honestly, "I know I have to do it soon, but I don't want any backlash for her."

"You better at least announce it before she starts showing. I can already tell she's gaining weight, and you know how Joan is. I thought about it a little more last night, and on second thought I think you should say it soon. Probably sometime this week since we just have John Deere to deal with, and by the time next week rolls around everyone will be too busy to think about it. It'll get all the gossip and excitement about it out of the way. Trust me when I say this, the sooner you do this, the sooner you can be focused again," Don said simply before taking a sip of his drink.

"But Pete…" Ken started.

"Fuck him. He doesn't even have enough balls at work to do his job. What makes you think he can go against you? You're moving up in this company Ken, and he's not. Honestly if he keeps this attitude of his up he won't have a job at all, but you didn't hear that from me," Don said quickly. Ken wasn't used to Don gossiping but there was still a lot he didn't know about Don.

"You're right. I guess I better tell everyone soon, but I don't want to just stand up at the front of building to say it out loud to everyone," He stopped and thought about it before smiling. The perfect idea of how to announce it along with fixing the issue with him being married came to his mind, and he had to quickly get a ring soon. "Actually never mind maybe I will," He grabbed his coat and was about to head out the door before Don stopped him.

"Hold on Romeo. At least wait till after the John Deere people leave." He said with a small smile on his face and soon he was out the door heading towards the conference room. Ken quickly grabbed the file and rushed downstairs to hail a cab to bed jewelry store in town. Luckily they were clients so it wasn't hard for them to help him pick a perfect ring. It only took just a few minutes for him to walk out of the door with a small box in his pocket. He still had a little time before the meeting so he decided he would walk back to work as he began to perfectly form the plan in his head, but it depended on if they get the deal for John Deere or not.

Once he was back in the office he could feel Pete looking at him intently and whispered something to Paul. Ken tried to hide his laughter when he saw Paul just rolling his eyes and trying his best just to get away from the conversation. Luckily the meeting was about to start in just a few minutes so it was not hard for Ken to pull Paul and Pete away from the water fountain and into the conference room where they had no other choice but not to talk.

After the meeting Ken could not believe what happened. The meeting went so smoothly even Don was impressed with his work, but reminded him not to get too cocky. How could he not? He just won Sterling Cooper the biggest deal of the year, and all he could think about was celebrating. He was already planning a get together at his house that night when he remembered the ring in his pocket. At first his heart sank because he felt bad for actually forgetting about it, but with a small smile he continued to walk out of the conference room. Now the party would only be bigger because he will have more to celebrate tonight.

The smile on his lips grew when he saw the tracker sitting there by Joan's office, and he could help himself. The people of John Deere have luckily left the building, but he was happy they left a parting gift behind. It was supposed to be "inspiration" for them to create ads for them, but now it was going to be served as a theatrical piece to his new show.

He turned the engine on and knew he could hear Joan screaming no in her office, as he drove by he simply waved at her but she could not grab him fast enough. The engine was loud enough to make everyone quiet when he entered the room, and soon everyone was laughing at how childish he was acting.

This included Peggy who was standing beside Don, who just laughed at Ken's entrance. "Good luck with him," Don whispered before kissing Peggy on her cheek and retiring to his office.

Peggy blushed and laughed because she knew she was not only with the serious Ken, but also the child. The man who had to create a show, especially if he had something brag about.

"Gentlemen, and ladies you are now looking at the account holder for John Deere," He said with a huge smile on his face and the guys began to clap to congratulate him, but before they could say anything he quickly scanned the room to see Peggy sitting at her desk with a small smile on her face.

Without a second thought he drove the tractor through the isle, barely missing the desk, until he stopped right in front of hers, "and I would like to ask this wonderful woman though she may be quiet, isn't like many girls, and can definitely put you in your place when you need it, to be my wife." He could hear everyone gasp as he turned the engine off everyone was completely quiet, and he heard the woman gasp even louder when he finally kneeled in front of her holding an expensive Tiffany ring.

Peggy covered her mouth in shock because now everything seemed more real. There in front of her was the ring to prove that Ken was serious about what he was going to do. Not just for her but for the child growing inside of her. She felt herself get emotional once more and said yes loudly for everyone to hear. He quickly put on the ring, and at first no one clapped until finally his boys finally started to clap which was everyone else cue to clap too.

This only made him shake his head but kissed her cheek softly, "Sorry I could not make this more romantic."

"It was perfect Ken, I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too," He whispered and kissed her softly which only made the girls in the office go aww.

As soon as he kissed her they heard someone clapping behind them. Ken turned slowly to see Mr. Sterling standing there. The man simply patted him on the back and shook Ken's hand, "Congratulations, remind me to make sure we properly celebrate soon. Now if you don't mind moving the tractor, I don't think Don is into farming equipment." The man began to laugh when he turned to see Don standing at his door and laughing slightly to himself. Soon the two men closed the office door which lead to the rest of the office to finally walk up to the newly proclaimed couple to congratulate them.

He was then soon being pulled away by Paul and Harry who wanted to be the first to congratulate the now engaged couple. The boys of coursed congratulated Peggy too and gawked at how big the ring was.

"Jeez Ken, you get one big client and you're already showing off," Harry joked which only made everyone laugh.

"Well this is a big announcement so why not do it today," Ken shrugged his shoulders until he watched some of the girls gently pull Peggy away to look at her ring.

"So how long have you two been hiding this?" Paul asked.

"Yes Ken, Please enlighten us. How long have you been with her?" Harry stepped to the side to see Pete looking furiously at Ken. Ken's heart was beating a mile a minute and was nervous about what was going to happen next. "Hmm? What this big entrance and now the cat's got your tongue?"

"Months, we've been dating for months. We just did not want to tell anyone," Ken said with a straight face.

"You were with a stripper last week," Pete hissed as he stepped closer to Ken.

"And I wonder whose legs you were between last week hmm? And yet now she's wearing my ring on her finger? What does that say about you Pete, huh?" The high from all the excitement from today was getting to his head as Ken now felt strong enough to go against Pete. Paul and Harry tried to step in between them but it only got worse as they watched Pete grab Ken by the arm and pull him into the office. Paul and Harry rushed into the office and closed the door knowing what the fight was going to be about.

"How long have you been hiding this from me? You knew this morning and yet you didn't say anything to me?" Pete yelled.

"Of course I fucking knew. I bought the ring, and besides last I checked it was none of your business. You're a married man, or did you already forget that?"

Pete gave Ken a death glare and was soon pulling ken by the collar of his shirt and slamming him into his small bookcase, "You knew I was sleeping with her, and you were seeing her behind my back." Pete said obviously feeling outraged over what was happening. Ken however wasn't sure if he was pissed at Pete for trying to act like he cared or happy to see that he was the cause of Pete's unhappiness.

"I've been seeing her for several months, and I should have told you. I even knew she was still seeing you but since neither of us were married we agreed to keep up our little flings. I was allowed to fuck any girl who wanted it, and yet she decided to fuck you. Well that is until now, and trust me you won't lay a finger on her again."

"You Son of a Bitch," It happened so quickly that he felt like the world was happening in slow motion. Pete pulled ken and slammed him now against his drink table. He watched as his glass, and the glass bottle holding the scotch fall to the ground. Before Ken could move he felt the impact of Pete's fist against his left eye that made his head fall back and hit the wall hard, making a small dent in the wall.

Ken moved and pushed Pete off of him and swung just in time to crack his nose before finally Paul and Harry were pulling the men off of each other.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Don yelled as he walked in to see the two men still trying to get at each other. By the look on his face he already knew what was happening but he just simply looked at Ken and nodded his head. Don acted like he was disappointed but was proud that Ken was at least man enough to handle his business and apparently did a good job of it since Pete was now bleeding badly from his nose.

"He attacked me for no reason," Ken lied. He knew if he admitted the reason that would put him and Peggy in jeopardy and he couldn't afford for that to happen.

"Seriously Pete? This man is supposed to be celebrating and you attack him? I suggest you leave for the rest of the week, and by Monday you better straighten up your act," Don said as he watched Pete go from anger to shock in a matter of seconds.

He tried to open his mouth to argue but Don soon made sure he stayed quiet, "I don't want to hear it! I know we're not a normal 9-5 but we are sure as hell not a boxing rink! Now get the hell out of here!"

Pete slowly walked out and felt the room looking at him which only made him lift his head up high and walk towards the door. Not before he gave Peggy one last glance before turning on his heal and leaving.

"Damn Ken I had no idea you could throw a punch," Harry joked while patting the man on his back.

"Alright enough of this, let's all get back to work," Don said before walking towards Cooper's office with a very amused Mr. Sterling in tow.

"Well that was interesting, so are we still having a party at your house or is that out of the question." Harry asked but was soon interrupted by Joan.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. Actually we decided to do the decorating, so Peggy I'll see you downstairs?" She asked and Peggy who Ken now noticed was standing in the doorway nodded her head.

Soon everyone left the office, but before Paul left he turned around and said, "You two look happy together. I haven't seen you smile like that in a very long time. I'm really happy for you guys."

Once everyone officially left he felt Peggy jump and wrap her arms around his neck. "Ken!" She said while trying to put some ice into one of his handkerchief and made it into an ice pack. She placed it gently on his eye which only made him flinch from the cold.

"Babe its fine. I'm okay," He said softly. His secretary politely closed the door for them and he pulled her into his lap as he sat down on the couch. He groaned like a child and nuzzled her neck with a small pout on his face.

"I lied it hurts," He joked which only made Peggy laugh softly.

"Always have to act like a man when people are watching don't you?" She whispered while checking to make sure nothing was broken.

"Well you're going to be a mother soon; you have to practice on someone, right?" He said giving her a small wink.

"Wow you are something else Ken Cosgrove," She leaned in and kissed his lips softly until it slowly began to grow into something more. He pulled her more onto his lap and pulled her dress up but soon stopped himself which only made her whimper.

"Why did you stop?" She whispered.

"I realized that this would be our first time, and I'm not about to let our first time be in my office. Also, Joan is waiting for you downstairs and we both know we can't keep her waiting." He whispered as if he was scared someone could be listening at the door.

"You don't have to make it special for me, being with you makes it special enough," she whispered while kissing his neck. He moved his head to the side to give her more room but soon quickly stopped her before it got too serious.

"But I want to make it special. Please let's just wait till tonight okay? Why don't you go out with Joan and make this party amazing. Here's some money, and I'll see you tonight okay?" He said laughing and kisses her hand where the ring was now placed. He could not believe it finally happened.

"Wow already giving me money, I must be some girl," She joked while putting the money away.

Ken laughed at her obvious sarcasm and began to tickle her, "Alright Ms. Independent. I know you can easily pay for everything on your own but I don't want you too okay? Please at least let me pay for some things now that you are my fiancé."

She sighed dramatically, "I guess I can do that." Her smile grew wider as he realized she was only messing with him which made his heart flutter a little more. "Now I better go, see you at home." She said before pausing for a second at the door.

"I like how that sounds," She admitted softly.

"I do too; promise you'll say it more often?" He whispered back seriously.

"I promise," and with that she was out the door and walking downstairs to be greeted by Joan and several girls from the office.

"I'm going to go with there was not a quickly because if that was then that is sort of sad," Joan commented.

"No, nothing happened at all. He did not try anything because we did not want to keep you waiting for long and we do have a party to plan in just a few hours," Peggy simply stated knowing what she said implied more then what she actually knew, but she hoped her confidence made it believable enough. "Well aren't you a lucky girl"

Soon the girls were in a taxi and heading towards Peggy's new home which made her smile widely knowing that now she was finally happy.

Still standing on the sidewalk with a newspaper hiding his face stood Pete who heard the whole thing. He grimaced at the thought and flinched as his nose was still bloody but he could not miss the opportunity to hear what they were saying. He smiled at the thought of a party happening and knew what he was going to do. He was going to confront both of them to see what was going on because he knew something was not right, and he sure as hell was not going to give up Peggy without a fight.


End file.
